


Backyard Boy

by FeralCryptid



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Human taxi, M/M, Mentions of the others you know the gang, Mutual Pining, Song references, Tags are fun hee hoo, Taxi is a human he just dresses like a catboy, they also like each other and its sick, they dance its so cool, they kiss, they r bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCryptid/pseuds/FeralCryptid
Summary: Taxi is stressed about finals and Br’aad doesnt like that so they have bro time and sometimes during bro time u kiss ur homies its tight as hell
Relationships: Taxi/Br'aad Vengolor
Kudos: 38





	Backyard Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first fanfic i have ever written? I thought it was bad at first but my girlfirned and other friends said it was cool and liked it so I am allowing the public to see 😸👍 <— (if these emojis disappear just know they r a smiling cat face and a thumbs up)

Do you really need an excuse to invite your best friend over? Especially when he’s just seemed stressed with the whole college life lately. Br’aad was surely a bit stressed too, but its nothing a little fun distraction can’t help! Br’aad excitedly picked up his phone and shot Taxi a quick text.

2:00 PM  
 _Heyy Saxi, you wanna come over and goof around a bit?  
_

Seconds later he heard a ding, somehow they were both always so quick to answer messages from each other.

2:00 PM  
 _Br’aad, you know i have to study for finals_

2:01 PM  
 _Come on!! You’ve probably been studying for hours anyway, come over and take a break you stupid catboy !!_

A small silence followed.. then a ding.

2:02 PM  
 _Fine, I’ll be over in an hour or so. Also Im not a catboy??_

2:02 PM  
 _Hey im not the one who learned to fix his hair into cat ears !  
_

Br’aad snickered to himself, turned off his phone, looked around his messy apartment and got ready. Slipping out of his comfy clothes and on what would be average clothes if the colors had matched and weren’t so flashy. Most people would say this fashion choice was just flat out awful, but Br’aad pulled it off pretty well.

After a long wait Br’aad heard a familiar awkward knock at the door. He happily walked and swung the door open and was met with a .. very.. tired looking Taxi, hair messily thrown into cat ears, and an exhausted expression draped across his face, even with all that going on he still seemed very happy to see his flamboyant friend.

“Woaah! Bag check for Taxi’s eyes, am I right folks??” Br’aad loudly announced to some fake audience. 

“Man, you really know how to make a guy feel welcomed.” Taxi chuckled as made his way into the apartment as Br’aad gleefully held the door open for his catboy friend. “Who do you even imagine you’re talking to?”

“I dunno, never thought about it before. Maybe I was born to be a minecraft streamer or a stand up comedian”

Taxi crossed his arms and smiled. “Maybe so, what were your plans for my big study break?” 

Br’aad put his hands up to stroke his chin to think.

“Hmm, well i was thinking we could maybe go on a walk,” Br’aad looked Taxi up and down. Examining his very tired looking features, staring at the messy cat ears for far too long and then smirking. “But that might not be a paws-ibility anymore.. hey kitten, whats with the messy ears?”

Taxi flushed red as he pulled his phone out to see what Br’aad was talking about and was met with the sight of his ginger hair tied up in two messy cat ears. He quickly tried to fixed them but ended up pulling both rubber-bands out by accident.

“Well- you see- I wore them up like that for today and then when I got back home today I fell asleep for a bit and i guess they got all tangled up?” He nervously rambled as he tried to put them back up. Br’aad watched him struggle for a couple seconds then walked over.

“Do you need help with that? Here, let me see it-“

“No no i got it, you don’t need to-“

“Saxi- stop. Being. So difficult!” Br’aad snatched the rubber-bands from his grip after fussing for a couple minutes only to realize how close they are. 

Br’aad really couldn’t stop himself from examining his friends features. Taxi had the most gorgeous fiery hair, his eyes kinda had a sparkle to them like they were just big emeralds popped into his face, and freckles littered his face like stars or like someone just went crazy with a marker either way he still found him very very handsome. I guess you could say he’s had a small crush on Taxi ever since they’ve met but that’s not very important right now. 

What is important is that somehow they’ve been staring into each others eyes for about a minute now. Br’aad could’ve sworn they were inching closer and his face heated up. As he moved away he could’ve also sworn he saw Taxi’s face begin heating up as well. Br’aad broke the silence.

“Here come sit down on the couch, I’ll fix you up catboy.” He joked, trying to.. you know.. stop whatever awkward thing just happened.

“Y-Yeah alright.” Taxi reluctantly sat down on the couch and allowed Br’aad to fix his hair. “Did you say you wanted to go on a walk earlier?”

“Yeah, and then I got distracted by your claw-ful hair. Why are you feeling up for it, Saxi?” 

“Yeah actually a walk sounds really nice, I know where a park is from here actually. It’s very beautiful lot’s of flowers and greenery-”

“You mean the one with the playground?? Aww sick!! we could head over there and fuck around on the swings and shit.. let me go get my jacket!” Br’aad finished fixing Taxi’s ears and practically sprinted to his room. Taxi sat back dazed from the speed his friend left in and let out a laugh. Of course Br’aad would be excited about the playground.

When Br’aad returned he was wearing an equally as flashy jacket as the rest of his clothing. Taxi let out another chuckle at his friend’s excited look and before he knew it, Br’aad grabbed Taxi’s hand and began pulling him to the door.

“C’monnn!!! Before it gets dark!! Im a total mosquito magnet!” Br’aad whined.

“It’s like 3 PM! We have so much time before it even begins to get dark!” Taxi sighed and finally began to willingly walk along side Br’aad.

The thing Taxi loved the most about Br’aad was his all out ability to just... be Br’aad. He was so loud and a little childish but not in a bad way! In more of a sense of adventure type of way. Knows how to find the fun in the most boring things. He’s a real goober but he’s got a big heart and that’s all that matters to Taxi.

A voice snapped Taxi out of his thoughts. “Hey! Saaxxxiii!! Hey kitten!!” Br’aad was now walking backwards in front of Taxi, waving his hands in front of his face. He returned to his side, walking normally now. “What music do you want to listen to while we walk?? I need background noise!” 

Taxi looked around and, huh, when did they get outside? Oh well. He looked back over to Br’aad.

“Well.. uhh.. hm,, Owl City? Maybe some Dayglow?” Taxi suggested.

“OOO!~ definitely some Owl City! Their music makes my brain feel a bees nest!”

Taxi watched as Br’aad not only started playing Owl City’s song Sunburn, but adding several songs to the queue very quickly. Taxi tried to keep up with what he was adding.  
 _Can I call you tonight by dayglow......_ _Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon........Aristocrat by poppy.. wait- What’s 100 gecs??? .. oh! Backyard Boy by Claire Rosinkanz! Thats a good one._

He stopped paying attention after a bit and started looking around. They were walking on a pretty empty sidewalk, every now and then a car would pass by but not many people were out and about considering it was about 3:00 pm on a Thursday. It was pretty peaceful.

Eventually Br’aad finished choosing all the songs for their journey and started actually playing the songs. They chatted a bit during the first song, just stuff like “hey whats sylnan been up to?” 

“Oh you know, the usual thievery and busy work. Have you seen Velrisa lately?”

“Yeah last time i heard from her shes having a blast in nursing school.” 

“Really? Yuck, i hear they do some gross things...”

“Yeah i dont see how she does it. Hey did you hear mountain got another dog?”

“What??? As if four weren’t enough!! He’s dog-crazy!!”

As the conversation went back and forth the second song chimed in. Br’aad excitedly turned up the volume, Taxi watched as his friend entered full performer mode. Singing and acting out whatever scene the song gave him, Br’aad ran in front of Taxi walking backwards again, gesturing him to join in his crazy scene of a man calling a radio host to report aliens. (Or confess his love to the host,, who really knows..) 

Taxi shook his head “no”. Br’aad smirked and shook his head “yes”, he grabbed taxi’s arms and tried to get him to dance a long. Taxi reluctantly joined in, singing and acting out scenes to several songs with Br’aad as they made their way into the park.

——

“Wow, huh, so thats what 100 gecs is...” Taxi said astounded and maybe a little uncomfortable, as they walked further into the park. 

“Yeah! It kinda just, grows on you. I dont think anyone chooses to listen to 100 gecs willingly..” Br’aad joked.

They made their way over to the playground and sat on the swings. Taxi looked at Br’aad nervously as he started swinging. 

“Br’aad.. dont you think we’re a bit big for this?” Br’aad laughed at the comment.

“We aren’t gonna break the swings dude!! Trust me. Now watch how high I can go!!” Taxi watched as Br’aad kicked himself off the ground and started swinging as hard as he could. 

“I bet I could go higher.”

“What?” Br’aad said as he swung past him.

“I BET I COULD GO HIGHER!” 

“Oh? So its a competition now?” Br’aad dug his shoes into the mulch, bringing his swing to a hault. “Count of three. Who ever goes the highest first wins.”

“Deal.”

“3..2...1! GO!” 

They both kicked off and started swinging as hard as they could. Br’aad did put up a fair amount of fight but Taxi was unfortunately faster than him and had kicked off much harder. Br’aad and Taxi were neck and neck, Taxi about to beat Br’aad for swinging champion.. then suddenly Taxi looked over to Br’aad and he saw him coming towards him at high speeds. Br’aad had moved his hips to swing towards Taxi, and they collided almost instantly, neither falling off the swings, but that doesn’t meant it felt good.

“Ow... why’d you do that?” Taxi chuckled. Br’aad rubbed his head. 

“You know.. I was trying to sabotage your chances of winning but I didn’t think it through honestly. Just hurt my dome in the process..” he giggled. They laughed about it for a few seconds more. Until a song interrupted their laughter.

_“Dance with me in my backyard boy~”_ it went. Br’aad head snapped up.

“Oo! I forgot I added this one!” He quickly jumped up and began to dance. Taxi watched for a bit amazed until Br’aad turned to him once more and held out his hand.

“Dance with me!” He beamed.

“W-What?” Taxi stuttered.

“C’mon, we’ve already been through this!” Br’aad pulled Taxi up from the swing by his hands and began doing some form of slow dance but a lot goofier. 

Taxi chuckled and joined in. They danced together singing along and occasionally laughing at each others silly moves. They weren’t dancing very well whatsoever, but they were having the time of their lives. All Taxi could think about was how he wished he could live in this moment forever. Watching Br’aad goofily dance to this stupid tik tok song. Br’aad looked up at Taxi for a moment, singing as the song faded out. His voice faded out with the song and they gazed into each others eyes once more. Taxi almost stopped dead in his tracks because of how beautiful Br’aad seemed in this moment. Br’aad did stop in his tracks though, causing the pair to stumble. Br’aad falling on top of Taxi letting out a loud “OOF!”

They stopped a moment to process what happened and then promptly broke down into laughter. As Taxi caught his breath he looked at Br’aad once more, taking in the sight in front of him. Br’aad was truly a sight to behold, the neon clothes that only he could pull off, the golden tattoos that ran down his arms, to his chest and onto his cheek, his strawberry blond hair that shimmered in the sunlight and his strange purple contacts that he always insisted on wearing. Taxi’s breath caught in his throat.

“You’re beautiful.” was the only thing he was able to mutter out. This stopped Br’aads laughter completely as he stared in shock, then smiled. 

“You too.” He giggled.

Taxi leaned in, and Br’aad met him half way as they kissed. Br’aad grabbing Taxi’s face to deepen it. Finally the kiss ended, Br’aad chuckled.

“Maybe we should get off the ground?”

“O-Oh! Right” Taxi laughed.

After helping each other up Br’aad turned to Taxi. “You think we could do that more often?” He blushed.

“Dance?”

“Well, I meant the kiss but the dancing was cool too, catboy.” Br’aad chuckled.

“Oh! Yeah, I think we could arrange that.” Taxi smiled, as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed, its pretyy tight to kiss ur homies sometimes hee hoo


End file.
